


Dark Troll Wikipedia: Tell me about the Troll Reproductive System

by Miki_and_company



Series: what nobody ever wanted to know about the nature of trolls [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullshit Science, Gen, Headcanon, Troll Anatomy, Xenobiology, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things have been said about troll genitalia, reproductive functions, Sex, puberty, Mother grubs, growth, Jade bloods, rainbow drinkers, sexes, sexualities and many others.<br/>Well, there are some more things that are about to be said.<br/>Whatever your headcanon may be, well, let me tell you: Consider this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Troll anatomy :**

Blood is the central element of any troll body. It contains within itself most of the oxygen, nutrients, DNA structures, antibodies, hormones and cell regenerative components that a Troll body will need to function. It soaks through all Troll tissues and fluids, to extents that make its colour visible if any of these fluids or tissues are exposed. It thus serve purposes related to sustainability, like humans, but also to reproduction, not unlike humans, but to a greater extent. Blood contains everything, but the gametes, that serve in reproductive functions: especially in relation to DNA sampling and mixing through intercourse.  
(See Bloodcastes and Complete Troll anatomy)

**Female organs :**

In trolls, sex-specific anatomy is not very extensive, apart from the aesthetical side of things. There are, however, some major differences that are worth exploring. The female exterior organs are, unlike male trolls, not able to insert their genetic material pouring directly in the body of a concupiscent mate. Vestigial structures made female bodies more applicable to receive genetic material than to give it, though current reproductive systems require two-way sharing. To share their genetic material, trolls possessing female organs need to use exterior help: though some devices are sometimes used, hands make a perfectly appropriate tool, and are used the most often. Since, by definition, less female genetic material will be shared to partners than in similar situations regarding males, female intercourse-related discharge will be “boosted” from its original form in a way that will increase its chances of DNA charged material to exercise mitosis within the genetic host’s ( the reproductive partner) body, and thus prosper. Because of the extra nutrients and cells, the more complex genetic material demands for extra support: which is why female-sex trolls will have a fuller chest area. The breasts in trolls serve to stock the other ingredients, so to speak, of their intercourse discharge. 

**Male organs :**

Male-sex trolls have the opposite problems as female trolls: while their counterpart have a disadvantage at sharing their material, Male-sex trolls have a disadvantage at receiving it. Male genetic discharge is mostly blood-based, and contains little more than DNA to share with their partners. It is also often more deep-colored. But troll reproduction implies, in its nature, a two-way sharing: failing at receiving genetic material, to some extent, is even worse than failing to share it. In consequence, Troll anatomy has evolve in a way that makes male-troll anuses (waste chutes) more lax then they are thought to have been originally. They are also sexually sensible to penetration and contact. When aroused, their internal tissues are built to sponge more easily genetic fluids they are exposed to. This makes it a choice way to absorb said material into their bloodstream, though general anatomy dictates that genetic material can be absorbed through any sufficiently sponge like orifice tissue when a troll is aroused. 

**Reproductive functions:**

Each troll has three sets of gametes. Positive+ (genetically charged, associated with matespritship), negative- (genetically charged, associated with kismesitude) and neutral (*) (genetically uncharged). Gametes are not put into play during sexual intercourse, only during the sweep-frequent Imperial drone reaping. Like previously mentioned, sexual intercourse has for only purpose genetic sampling of concupiscent partners. DNA samples will be integrated into a troll’s bloodstream and used in the formation of positive (+) and negative (-) gametes. The more intercourse a troll has had with a single partner, the more genetically tangled the gametes will be charged, regardless of relationship nuance. But no matter how much DNA has been sampled, a troll’s own gametes will never feature less than 70% of their own DNA. This includes the codes responsible for blood colour and sex. This system ensure the proportions of every blood caste stay stable. If a troll also has specificities regarding sexuality or gender-identity, there is over a 50% probability that their direct descendent will inherit the same trait.  
Meiosis happens within the bloodstreams and slowly but surely, between the sexual intercourse and the collect of personal genetic slurry.  
Positive (+) and negative (-) gametes are cells that contain the full diploid chromosomes necessary to the genetic coding of an individual. They will, however, to start developing, need to be paired with a neutral (*) gamete of the opposite sex. In the incestuous slurry, this process occurs naturally. It mostly ensures that the process of cell reproduction happens at the right time; when the gametes are paired together in the incestuous slurry, and not before nor after. It doesn’t affect the genetic composition of the newly-created zygote.

A troll will know when to pail (though this term is commonly used to refer to sexual intercourse, this event is the true definition of pailing) according to its blood-colour induced cycles. Within a sweep, all blood colours will go through this process, starting with the lower castes and going up. A troll, in their lifetime, will have exactly three opportunities to pail: if a previous attempt has been successful, however, all those that follow it will miscarry. A troll who has failed to do so will have no legacy to spare. Given the demographic importance of a troll carrying their duty of reproduction, culling measures have been taken to punish those who fail at this task. After a successful pailing, a troll’s skin will begin to progressively darken, a sure sign of adulthood and beginning of active life within troll society. Though higher bloodcastes live longer, they reach puberty at the same age than all other trolls, they simply have more time to settle into their responsibilities and get experience after pailing and before their entry into adult life. Trolls with a blood colour cyan and nobler will get four pailing opportunities instead of three.  
The pailing process is one of the taboos of troll society, though it is also one of its most important aspects. It lasts about a week and occurs for the first time as the troll is between eight and nine sweeps old. During this period, trolls will discharge both their positive (+),negative (-), and neutral (*) gametes, and stock the ensemble of their genetic material in a recipient, most often a bucket, until it the Imperial drones come to collect the, not yet incestuous, slurry.  
Negative (-) and positive (+) gametes cannot stay mixed within a troll’s slurry, and whichever relationship was the strongest, it will float to the top. Vacillating relationships will form both positive (+) and negative (-) gametes, which isn’t especially harmful to reproduction. Drones will instinctively know which slurry contains which gametes, and will separate it accordingly. Insufficiently strong gametes will serve as nutrient for the successful ones, and the slurry still contains the very important neutral (*) gametes, making it so nothing is wasted.  
For a troll, pailing is a sign of puberty and maturation, but it is also an arduous process. It often involves cramps, headaches discomfort. For the duration of which, they tend to stay in their hives. They will discharge periodically during this time, which will leave them time to sustain and entertain themselves between collects of genetic slurry. The arrival of the imperial drones coincide with the end of that period.  
**Sexual arousal and intercourse:**  
This will be brief, as most elements essential to the understanding of Troll intercourse have been previously mentioned. Most trolls do not possess Sex or Gender-exclusive attraction, though it is the case in a few rare instances. Sexual activity is thus possible, and common, with all possible gender and sex pairings. Arousal and attraction starts to appear when trolls are around six sweeps of age, though this is only a median and does not take into account the very diverse range of growth rates. It tends to become more latent after pailing is achieved, though it never fully disappears in those who possess it. After successful pailing, concupiscent relationships really become more of a personal choice and development option. Given that reproduction is more of a fuel of fear and apprehension than romanticizing, trolls most often consider that the best relationships are those that are able to sustain or form after it.  
All troll body parts have the potential to be an erogenous zone, depending on the troll themselves, but it mostly sticks to the genitals, and, in female-sex trolls, the breasts.  
This isn’t a steamy fanfiction or a guide to self or mutual sexual stimulation, thus I will close this section with the statement that there are very many ways to have reproduction-oriented, or non-reproduction-oriented intercourse.

(see Troll sexual Intercourse and evolution)

**Mother grubs and the Brooding caves trials:**

After the slurry being collected, the troll’s implication in the perpetuation of its species ends. That is, apart from Jade bloods (we will get to this subject in another paragraph, along with the subject of rainbow drinkers). The simmered slurry will be fed to the Mother grub, a special lusus class dressed for this purpose. The dominating zygotes, those that have been formed by stronger bonds and have fed off nutrients left by the rest, will develop within the mother grub’s inside and come out as fully-formed eggs. Within the mother grub, there is more selection of ideally formed zygotes happening, along with a certain growth of the selected ones and the formation of a protective coating that will surround grub eggs. Once the eggs are laid, they are left to their own devices in the caverns, until they hatch. Once they hatch, they will face the trials of the cave. Those who survived are chosen by a lusus, and have a much better chance of surviving into adulthood, though still about half of the lower blood castes pupated trolls will not be culled before having the chance to pail successfully, the chances of survival improving with blood rank. In accordance, lower blood types will beget on average two or three pupated offspring: while higher castes will only pupate one.  
A grub will pupate when exiting the caves and having been chosen by a lusus: they will enter a brief chrysalis phase from which they will emerged under the form most familiar of young Alternian trolls.  
(See Mother grub’s life cycles and The Cave Trials)

**Jade bloods and rainbow drinkers:**

Jade blood are a special caste within troll systems: unlike the other, they have a duty to the young grubs and trolls that emerge on Alternia, and to the mother grubs. They are responsible of sustaining the population of mother grubs across Alternia, and of raising them and making sure they do accomplish their duty. They do this by supervising everything, and, when a Mother grub dies, of Harvesting the naturally present matriorb, or Mother grub egg, that all Mother grubs Naturally possess by birth, this regardless of whether they have previously birthed trolls or not. They then raise the new Mother Grub, perpetuating the cycle. They also mediate between lusus when they are deciding on which grub to adopt as their own.  
A common mutation of Jadebloods is when they can become rainbow drinkers, a mutation that has effects such as making them diurnal, make their skin glow on command, and gives them the ability to heal from and despite deadly wound. It also gives them a taste for troll blood, which contains the nutrients that make their fast metabolism sustainable. Young Jadebloods may present a few characteristics typical of rainbow drinkers, but are only considered as such when they acquire an actual taste for blood: this typically happens with their first troll fluid contact. It doesn’t have to be blood, or genetic material. It can be saliva or tears: those contain enough troll blood elements to trigger the transformation. Not all Jadebloods will become rainbow drinkers, many studies suggest that this is caused by environmental factors, as Jadebloods in dire situation during puberty have been found more likely to the mutation. There is also a lot of myth and legend surrounding the abilities of Rainbow drinkers  
N.B: Rainbow drinkers are often considered undead, as their mutation literally kills them before they come back as rainbow drinkers (sometimes fresh corpses of jade bloods can, too go through the mutation). This proves rather surprising and unpleasant for young rainbow drinker's matesprits and kismesis for the transformation often occurs at first kiss. This leaves them with a corpse on their hands for a few minutes before it wakes up incredibly thirsty for blood. (see Rainbow drinkers: the detailed article and Rainbow Drinkers: myths)


	2. Learn More: Bloodcastes, Gender and sex

**Bloodcaste-specific traits in troll maturation and life expectancy:**

As is common knowledge, trolls do not all have the same life expectancy. This feature is entirely due to bloodtype and its influence on societal rank and physical characteristics. Lowbloods have a much more short-term oriented organism. They typically have higher body temperatures and many possess psychic abilities that, while impressive, put a strain on their organism that further contribute to the deterioration of their metabolisms and the mitosis of their body cells. In pailing, they have better chances of begetting numerous offsprings, of forming stronger, more loyal bonds and are typically less aggressive and more sexually active/attractive to other trolls, though this last rule has many, many exceptions.  
When exiting the brooding caves, about three-fourth of all trolls are lowblood. By adulthood, it is down to half. A third are midbloods and a sixth are highbloods. Only one troll is of Imperial blood: the heiress. Always female, or otherwise female-identifying,(certain reports on the matter do not exist, as informants are best unreliable, most often, dead.) the long lifespan of her procreator allows for mistakes. In the very rare instance when an heiress shall die, The Empress will have the time and opportunity to pail once more. The actual lifespan of an Imperial offspring is unknown, since a matured and accomplish heiress will kill her Ancestor to take her place. This ensures that every imperial postulant is stronger than her predecessor, along with certifying that there is always someone to take on the role of Empress. Highbloods have a high stamina and a slow metabolism, they usually have a lower body temperature. They pail four times in their life, except for the exception of the Empress who can pail whenever it is necessary or possible. Highbloods often have more difficulty forming significant relationships, particularly of the concupiscent kind, and especially committing to them. Some assume that because of their extended lifespan, they simply have a different vision of holding on and letting go, and rarely enter a relationship figuring it will last their lifetime. In opposition, when they enter a relationship with a troll of significantly lower blood status, they do expect it to last for their partner’s lifetime. Some highbloods prefer to have relationship only within a narrow blood range, especially with moirails, to avoid having to mourn their significant others too often.  
Midbloods, with the exception of Jadebloods, simply share a mixture of these characteristics, depending on where they stand on the scale.

**Mutation related to sex:**

Though, to a certain extent, female and male trolls are still required for troll reproduction, intersex trolls are fairly common and vary wildly in manifestation. They are not regarded as outcasts by troll society, so long as they ‘function’ to an extent. For example, a troll with female gametes and male genitalia. Not all intersex mutations are visible to the outsider, and not all intersex trolls are aware of it. They are estimated to compose roughly 12 to 15% of the troll population, 10% of which is reproductively functional. However, only 1% is composed of full-on hermaphrodites, whom possesses both fully functional sets of genitalia. These are considered at a genetic advantage, and may spread their features, but the mechanisms of troll reproduction make it unlikely to happen often. The proportions of these individuals rarely shifts, since sex is a genetic trait passed directly.  
Trangenderism and gender dysphoria are not considered mutations by the troll standards, and gender identity can be expressed freely in troll culture. Not many trolls really know or have an opinion on what defines gender, they just seem to identify most often with one. There are no reliable studies on the subject, making it impossible to determine what proportions of the population exactly are affected by this. Most trolls simply do not assume the genitalia of the others around them. Or do not care.

**Asexual trolls:**

Trolls are in vast majority sexual, and attracted to other trolls regardless of identified gender. There are some exceptions to this, of course, but they are very often overlooked. Asexual trolls are a particular case due to the reproductive importance of trolls. In many cases, asexual trolls will only disregard one or two quadrants, concupiscent, mostly. Some disregard all of them. Made outcasts, little talked about, most will simply never mention it and engage in relationships nonetheless, including with pailing, to avoid being culled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some more. I like making headcanons like this. What are your headcanons? Do you enjoy mine? Is there anything that doesn't make sense? I'm curious. It would make me really happy if you told me in the comments!


	3. Learn more: Troll immune systems and defense mechanisms

Trolls are one of the most immune species in the known universe. Their system and self-defence mechanisms are so elaborate and efficient that infections are practically unknown to trolls.  


**Evolutionary theory on troll immunity:**   


It is widely believed that troll’s incredible immunity comes from the evolutionary necessity surrounding the lack of care for infant trolls, the near-nonexistent health care systems and, in the case of sexually transmitted disease, the widespread damage cause by even the most benign infections. Cases of widespread pandemics, devastating troll population shifts and the still strong stigmas regarding even the mildest diseases in troll culture. Some think that if trolls hadn’t been so senseless, their population these days would be five to eleven times what it is now. On the other hand, the trolls that did make it are now amongst the luckiest species in terms of having to deal with foreign-body induced infections and diseases.  


**Strengths and weaknesses of the troll body:  
**

The troll body is near-impervious to infections, making it so there is a much reduced chance of dying from the complications of a limb loss, a transplant, or a surgery performed with doubtful equipment. This proves useful as children have to survive on a planet without any trained medical professional. Antibodies in troll blood are omnipresent, long-lived, and aggressive and have a very long memory of diseases, making vaccines especially efficient when they can be applied. Troll skin is resistant and opaque, having a hard time being scarred or hurt.  


Oddly enough, one of the greatest troll weaknesses also comes from their blood. Apart from the fact that lowbloods tend to live shorter lives, their blood, or at least its efficiency, is highly vulnerable to high-frequency waves such as Gamma rays, x-rays and, to an extent, ultraviolet light. Exposition to these in sufficient intensity or duration makes troll blood, regardless of bloodcaste, go through a process called “denaturalisation” that most often can permanently handicap them. (For more details on denaturalized blood, look up the paragraph on HDDM)  


Another troll weakness is the sensibility to Orglogoth, the great imperial lusus. This weakness is different from HDDM in that it doesn’t denaturalizes blood, but it makes the body go through a similar process. There would be studies on it, but that would kill everyone, ergo why there isn’t.  


**Hemo defensis denaturalisation mutation (HDDM or ‘red blood’ ‘burnt blood’):  
** ****A particular aspect of troll anatomy or defensive system (one could categorize this as either) is the vulnerability of their blood components, most notably those that contain the DNA and structures specific to their blood color, to high-frequency waves. When exposed to it, their blood and the tissues that are imbibed with it turn a bright red color. There have been many studies on the nature of this denaturalized blood, but only a few things are known about it, and some speculated.  
Having too much blood denaturalized proves fatal for a troll. In most cases, if a part of the body falls prey to it, because of the propagating nature of DNA in troll blood, these parts tend to be abandoned by the rest of the troll body, though rarely atrophies due to the efficiency of even denaturalized blood to maintain the vitality of organs, if it fails to maintain them functioning. The most obvious case of this is solar-induced blindness, in which the eyes exposed to the bombardment of high-frequency rays from the sun become affected with HDDM.  


Up until recently, it was thought that HDDM could contain no genetic information, thus containing nothing that could be passed down through genes, nor sustain a living being. However, recent discoveries have proven this wrong, finding in HDDM the possibility for genetic bearing, most notably of common troll traits shared across the hemospectrum. Some have even speculated that there could be a living troll able to sustain themselves near-exclusively from HDDM blood. Unfortunately, these scientists have failed to get funds approved to further their theories. Such a troll, if it were possible, would suffer greatly from failing to have blood recognisability, which is essential to the bond made with a lusus in youth. Higher authority have denied even the remote possibility of such a troll living, meanwhile legends are sustained through the lower castes regarding a past occurrence of such an event. Records are unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get inspired to do this shit. What should I do next? if you don't care, I might do it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed: I'm a bit deranged, and also a nerd.  
> PSA: If you got here, and ESPECIALLY if you enjoyed it, I must warn you: the kudos button is a bomb and the comment section is filled with spiders, so stray away from those at all costs. Quit this fic and pretend like you never read it at all for the benefit of us all. You have been warned.


End file.
